Right Here Waiting
by ifallthraindrops
Summary: Eleanor Tate had five best friends while she was at Hogwarts. All until a fateful halloween, when she thought she lost them all. She ran far away and eventually moved on. Until she recieved a letter that called her back. RR
1. All the Times that I Thought Would Last

Right Here Waiting

A/N: Hellos and welcome to my first fic on this pen name. Enjoy and read and review.

Disclaimer: Dun own it. Except Ellie, who is my own creation. Yays!

Chapter One: All the times that I thought would last somehow

"JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" screeched Lily Evans, stepping into the common room, dripping with a foul smelling, purple liquid. Lily's eyes were flashing and she had one hand on her hip and the other was holding a wand that was pointed between James Potter's eyes.

James tried to stifle a laugh, but to no avail. "Nice look for you, Evans. Try getting rid of it."

Lily let out a muffled scream and pointed her wand at herself. "Scourgify!" Nothing happed. "POTTER! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

A grin played at the edge of James's mouth. "Go out with me."

Lily figured she should be used to this by now. "No! I will not go out with you; I will never ever go out with you! Deal with it!" She directed a glare that could have boiled water at James.

Ellie Tate, an on again, off again friend of Lily's heard this argument from her dorm and came down to see what the problem was. When she saw Lily, she knew that it was James who had done it from the glare Lily was giving him.

Ellie sighed. "James, grow up," she said. She was currently in a friendly period with Lily. Ellie turned to Lily, "And Scourgify didn't work, did it?" Lily paused in her glaring long enough to nod. "Right. James, you seriously need a new blocking spell." Ellie flicked her wand at Lily and said "Tersus." There was a flash of light and the goop on Lily was gone. Her hair was also shiny and brushed, the chalk that was on one sleeve of her robe was gone, and underneath her fingernails was clean.

Ellie tossed her short blonde hair. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Thanks Ellie," said Lily, pausing once more from her death glare.

Ellie just shrugged. "No prob." She tucked her wand behind her ear. "So, Potter, where did the rest of your friends run off to? Did Sirius and his sissy sneak off for some fire-whiskey again?"

"It isn't a Hogsmeade weekend, you aren't supposed to leave the grounds!" said Lily, somewhere behind Ellie. Ellie rolled her eyes. This was going to be one of those 'I hate you, please die, Lily' moments that happened to her so often. Lily Evans could be so annoying!

"They didn't go, anyway," said James, plopping down in an arm chair near the fire. It was cold for November. It was already snowing. "They decided to stay in and pull a prank on the first years.

"Didn't they do that last week?" Ellie asked, sitting down next to him.

James just shrugged. "I guess so."

Remus and Sirius chose this moment to enter the common room. Sirius was snickering and Remus was shaking his head. "Sirius, I really don't understand you sometimes." He paused. "Actually, make that most of the time."

"What is it that you did this time?" Ellie asked Sirius. "Did you take after James with that purple stuff? Which by the way, is rather childish."

"It is not!" Sirius exclaimed, highly affronted. "It's a classic!"

"Whatever."

Remus sat down next to Ellie on the couch and slipped an arm around her. They dated off and on through out the year and had been since fourth year. It was sixth year now. Ellie pecked him on the cheek then looked at Sirius.

"And anyhow, we turned the first floor corridor into a giant swamp. I wouldn't recommend going down there." Sirius plopped down next to James and propped his feet up on a table where a few second years were working. One girl made to push his feet off the end but Sirius flashed her a grin and she stopped.

Ellie rolled her eyes again. "Rightio then." She slid closer to Remus who turned to her and kissed her lightly.

"Get a room!" James complained loudly. Ellie paused long enough to stick her tongue out at him then went back to her kissing.

"Yeah James, just because you haven't got a girl friend doesn't mean you need to take it out on us," Remus told him. He pecked Ellie on the forehead.

Yes, the five were quite good friends. They hoped they would stay like that forever.

Halloween, two years after seventh year

The Potters, Sirius, Remus and Ellie were seated in the Potter's living room. They all knew they were all in grave danger, but no one wanted to think about it.

Lily and James had married right out of school and soon had a little boy, who they named Harry James, after James and James's father. Sirius saw different girls, none of whom were very serious. Ellie and Remus continued to date and were currently living together.

Ellie and Remus sat close together on one couch. Sirius sprawled out on the floor with Harry on his lap and Lily and James sat on the other couch. Lily and James were talking (mostly kissing actually) and Sirius was tickling Harry.

Remus coughed suddenly and James glanced at him. He nodded. Sirius caught Remus's eye and Sirius grinned and stopped tickling Harry. Remus stood up and took Ellie's hand, turning slightly red. He bent on one knee.

"Okay. Here we go," he said to himself. He continued out loud, "Ellie, I love you more than words can say. I want you to know that and I want you to know that everyday. So-"he paused to pull a small box out of his pocket and open it. "Will you marry me?"

Ellie gasped and Remus stood up, looking into her eyes. "Oh, of course!" she grinned and Remus put the ring on her finger and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her.

James and Sirius clapped. Lily gave James a disapproving look, but grinned. Even Harry, who had no idea what was going on, giggled. Lily got up and picked him up, kissing his forehead.

"Well, I'd better go," said Sirius, getting up from the floor. "Places to go and such." He waved at everyone and said to Ellie and Remus, "Congrats, you guys make a great pair. Now Peter and I are the only ones not hooked up." Sirius grinned and headed for the door. They heard a pop and knew Sirius had disapperated.

James took Harry from Lily, kissed her on the forehead, and swung Harry around in a wide circle. "Wow, Lils, he's getting so big."

"I know," said Lily softly.

Ellie and Remus, meanwhile, were seated back on the couch, still kissing.

Lily sat down on the couch and James sat down next to her. She went to tuck a lock of James's hair behind his ear, but froze. "You have to go. They're coming," she said. Everyone knew better than to think this was a joke. Lily often had these feelings, and they were often right.

Ellie and Remus separated themselves and just looked at Lily. "How?" breathed Remus. "Sirius...."

"No," said James. "You have to go then."

"I have to stay and help," said Remus simply. "Ellie, go back to the house."

Ellie drew her wand. "No, I have to help!"

Remus turned to Ellie and kissed her quickly. "Ellie, go, I'll stay and help. You have to go. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to you either!"

"Both of you go!" said Lily, pushing Remus towards the door. "Now. We can take care of ourselves."

After a moment of pushing, Remus relented. "Fine. You have to swear you'll call Dumbledore though."

"Of course, now go!" She shoved Remus and Ellie out the front door. "Go!"

Lily closed the door and turned to James. "We have to get out of here, he's coming. There isn't time!"

There was a loud knock on the door.


	2. Oceans Apart, Day After Day

Right Here Waiting

A/N: Yay, second chappie! Please review. Sorry so short, but I wanted to use the title of this chap, and it didn't fit the first part. Read and enjoy!

Chapter Two: Oceans Apart, Day After Day

"Ellie go home!" Remus shouted, running down the street after her.

"I want to help!"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Ellie disappeared with a pop. Remus also disappeared, but he didn't go to his house.

When Ellie got to the house, the first thing she saw was figures in black on her front lawn. Death eaters. But what were they doing here? She morphed into her recently acquired animigus form, a black cat. She crept up to the figures to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, the werewolf and his girlfriend live here...if we take them and Black, we'll have all the distractions out of the way..." one death eater was saying.

Ellie crept off around one side of the house. There was no way she could fight off all of those death eaters. There had to be at least twenty. And there was no way she could disapperate. There was an anti-apperation field on the house and yard.

What did they want with her and Remus anyway? What could they have to do with the downfall of the Potters? She was just a close friend...It wasn't as if she held the power to stop the Dark Lord...

She peeked her head around the corner of the house to try and ascertain what to do. She lost her balance and toppled over, causing the death eaters to all look over at her.

"Ah," said one, walking over and picking her up by the neck of her robes. "This one has been kind enough to walk right to us. Where's your boyfriend, mudblood?"

Ellie struggled, but the masked death eater kept a firm grip on her. "Get off of me! I don't know where he is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. And my name is Eleanor, not mudblood, thank you!"

"That'll be enough of your insolence." The death eater threw Ellie to the ground. "Since you can't tell us where the werewolf is, you will have to pay the price." Ellie winced.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, straining to keep her voice steady. She struggled to her feet.

"What do I want?" repeated the death eater. "Nothing you could provide." He paused. "Or maybe you could." He grinned an awful grin. "And you can stay on the ground. He shoved her hard and she fell over. He grinned again and aimed a kick at her side.

Ellie gasped at the pain. She tried to stand again, but he kicked her again. By now, the crowd of death eaters had formed a circle around them.

"This one's rather pretty, for a mudblood," called out one boldly from the circle. "Maybe we should take her back with us."

"No," said the first one. "Master said to kill her." He pointed his wand between her eyes. "Avada – "

"Noooo!" Remus bowled through the crowd, knocking Ellie over and causing the green jet of light to hit a tree instead. He stunned the death eater and tried to disapperate with Ellie, but he couldn't because of the shield.

Remus pulled Ellie to her feet, put up a shield on the both of them, and pushed her through the crowd of death eaters, knocking them over. Ellie wrapped an arm around her waist, her ribs throbbing.

"Run," Remus told her. "Even if they hit me, run."

Just as he said this, the death eaters reassembled themselves and hexes began flying. Remus shot a blind stunner over his shoulder and hit a death eater. One shattered Remus's shield with a stunner, and he put it back up. Four stunners broke his second shield and hit him in the back. Ellie shrieked and slowed down, but she remembered what he had said and she kept running.

She managed to elude them by changing into a cat and slipping down an alley. Once she'd lost them, she changed back and leaned against one wall of the alley. The full meaning of what had happened finally sunk in and Ellie slid down until she was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Remus was gone. The death eaters had killed him or were going to... Tears rushed to her eyes. She put her forehead against her knees and sobbed. Remus, her support and her...fiancé. They were supposed to get married. Now that would never happen.

This thought made Ellie cry harder. Remus had been her best friend, her comfort. Who was supposed to wipe away her tears now? There was no one in Britain, that was for sure.

Ellie wiped away her own tears and got up. She apperated a street away from the Potters to find out what had happened. And to tell them what had become of one of their best friends.

The house was in ruins, and it was still smoking slightly. A witch in all white was moving what looked horribly like a limp body. Ellie's hand flew to her mouth, and she took a step back. The house was swarming with more witches and wizards in white. That could only mean one thing.

James, Lily, Remus. Three people who meant more than anything to Ellie, gone in a single night. She turned on a heel and ran. Ran as fast as she could away from lost friends, lost dreams, and the life she had always known.


	3. If I See You Next to Never

Right Here Waiting

A/N: Chap three! And prolly longer. Promise. Enjoy!

Chapter Three: If I See You Next to Never

_She ran as fast as she could. Ran away from lost dreams, lost friends, and the life she had always known._

----

Fourteen Years Later

----

Eleanor Tate strode into the office, her head held high. It had been fourteen years since that Halloween. She was no longer referred to as 'Ellie', but only as 'Eleanor'. She had gotten rid of anything that could remind her of the life she had run away from. Everything, that it, except for a diamond ring that fit the ring finger of her right hand.

There were some things Eleanor couldn't forget, even though she'd tried her hardest. And there were things that she never wanted to forget, but had forgotten anyway. And there was one small part that she didn't want to forget and couldn't, even if she wanted to.

Eleanor had gone far in the States. She had gotten into the American branch of the ministry of magic and had her own corner office with a beautiful view that over looked the sea side.

And she was happy with her life. At least, the way things were now. She'd moved on.

"Good morning, Eleanor," called out Jayne, Eleanor's assistant in the international affairs department of the ministry. Jayne walked out of her office, a cell phone against one ear. The American branch had become much more accustomed to muggle ways than in Britain. Jayne handed Eleanor a stack of papers. "Those need your signature," she said, covering the mouth piece of the phone with her hand.

"Thanks, hun," said Eleanor, walking into her own office. She set the papers down on her desk. The phone on it rang shrilly and Eleanor called out into the hallway, "Jayne, can you get that?"

The phone stopped ringing and Eleanor sighed in relief. She scribbled her sprawling signature across the top paper and sat down at her desk. There was a knock at the door and Eleanor yelled at whoever it was to come in.

In walked a tall, rather handsome gentleman about three years older than Eleanor. He walked by her desk and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning," he said. "Is it?"

Eleanor just shrugged. "It's okay. It's good to see you though, Jace."

Jace, whose name was actually Jason, walked around the back of Eleanor and rubbed her shoulders while she signed her name on the rest of the papers. "Why do I work here again?" she said with a sigh. She paused and answered her own question. "I need the money."

Jace read over her shoulder while she worked. "Ah, witch in Montana pushed her friend from Britain out of a balcony. Interesting stuff you've got here, Ells."

Eleanor froze. The name ran through her mind like a ghost or the memory of a bad dream. "Don't call me that."

"What?" Jace stopped and looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Don't call you what?"

Eleanor shook her head to clear it. Why did she react to that name so violently? She looked down at her hand and examined the ring that was there. What was it from? And why couldn't she bare to part with it? "Ells..." she whispered. "Just...don't..."

Her eyes welled up and she could figure out why. She wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek. What was wrong with her?

"Eleanor, what's wrong, sweetie?" Jace asked, turning Eleanor around in her swivel chair so she was facing him. He placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "What is it?" He wiped away another tear.

Eleanor turned her head away. "I don't know..." she said softly. "I just...I hear that...that name, and I just...I don't know. It's like...a ghost or something, and it reminds me of something I don't want to remember."

Jace didn't know what to say. How could he respond to something like that? But Eleanor went on. "Look, I'm sorry for falling all apart like this. I really am. I'm okay." Jace didn't look like he believed her. "I promise."

"Alright," said Jace slowly. He leaned forward and kissed Eleanor. "I'll leave you to it then. You sure you're alright?" Eleanor nodded.

"Can you stay for a little bit longer?" asked Eleanor. Jace had to say yes. She looked so sad, not to mention gorgeous anyway.

"Okay," he relented. He pulled up a chair from one wall of the office and sat down next to her.

Just then, a brown barn owl landed on the window sill and tapped its beak on the glass. Eleanor sighed and started to get up, but Jace said, "Stay here, I'll get it." Eleanor gave him a weak smile and he opened the window to let in the owl.

Jace took the letter and the package from the owl and handed them both to Eleanor, who opened the letter and read it. When she finished, she handed it to Jace, tears streaking down her face.

_My dear Eleanor,_

_Perhaps you don't remember me, or anything else relating to the life you ran away from so many years ago, but we need your help._

_I don't know that in the States you've heard the news about James and Lily's son, Harry, but he's alive. The curse rebounded off him and onto Voldemort that night, and he has grown into a healthy teenager._

_The curse that we thought had surrendered Voldemort powerless has been countered and he is back and stronger than ever. I am trying to gather the old crew together to help in the fight, and I remembered that you were quite good in defense and dueling while you were at school. I hope you can join us. I'm sure Harry would like to meet one of the people who were so close to his parents._

_I have included a port-key if you choose to come. The sooner the better, but I understand you have a job and a life there. It's your decision. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_


	4. But I Can't Get Near You Now

Right Here Waiting

A/N: Whoo hoo! I'm cranking out the chaps! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: But I Can't Get Near You Now

"I have to go," said Eleanor. "They need me." She looked down at her desk, not even trying to stop her tears.

"I know," said Jace softly. "Do what you have to do."

Eleanor's shoulders shook as she sobbed. She fell forward into Jace's embrace and cried into his shoulder. He held her there and rocked back and forth, saying, "Shh, it'll be okay." He brushed her hair back away from her face and kissed her temple.

The door opened, and Jayne poked her head in. "Have you finished..." She stopped when she saw Jace and Eleanor. "Got it. Leaving." She walked out again.

When Eleanor stopped crying, she sat back in her own chair. "I have enough vacation time for a little while. If I need to, I can quit," she said quietly.

Jace nodded. "Do you want me to help you pack?" Eleanor shook her head.

"I can do it."

He nodded again and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small, velvet ring box. "I was going to wait for the right time to do this, but..." he said, opening it and handing it to her. "I don't know if you...but if – when – you get back...Eleanor, I love you." He stopped.

Eleanor stood up and looked away. Her shoulders started shaking again. "Goodbye, Jace," she said as her voice cracked.

"Goodbye Eleanor."

She disapperated to her house.

--

Once Eleanor had gathered her most important possessions, she unwrapped the plastic bottle that was the port-key and was whirled away in a flash of color.

She managed not to loose her footing as she landed. She dropped the bottle onto the yard of number eleven, Grimmauld Place. Where on Earth was she?

"I knew you would come, Eleanor," said a voice behind her. She turned around to see Albus Dumbledore, looking exactly as she remembered him. Because now she did remember him. She remembered everything. As soon as she turned around, her memory played in fast forward like a movie she'd seen long ago.

Another tear trailed down her cheek. "Well, I'm here," she said quietly.

Albus walked closer to her and handed her a sheet of parchment. "Read this and memorize it, then burn it," he instructed her.

_The meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12, Grimmauld Place._

As soon as she read this, numbers 11 and 13 moved out of the way to make room for number 12, which was inflating between them. Years away from the British version of magic had made Eleanor soft, and she couldn't help but stare.

Once the house was up, Eleanor looked down at the little paper in her hand, fluttering gently in the breeze. She realized she had a death grip on it and loosened her hold a little bit. Then she flicked her wand at it and it burst into blue flames.

She didn't feel the flames on her hand, but she watched with an almost morbid fascination as it curled and twisted, the edges blackened. When the last little bit fell into dust, Eleanor closed her hand to put out the flames then let the ashes float away on the breeze.

"I'll show you to your room," Albus told her. Eleanor nodded and followed him into the house.

Just inside the door stood a group of people that she remembered, but only faintly. She hadn't been close to any of them. She remembered Tonks, Mungundus, a few others.

And then she saw a face that send a sharp pain to her stomach and a shiver down her spine. It couldn't be...he was dead, gone forever...

She locked eyes with him and felt his eyes boring into her very soul. She couldn't take it; she tore herself away and followed Albus up the stairs.

Her room was a large, round one with a circular window with a magical view of the beach. It had a high ceiling and the walls were light blue. "It's beautiful," she breathed, walking over to the window. "Even if its not really there." She turned to face Albus. "Thank you," she said, but he was already gone.

Eleanor took her things out of her pocket and took off the shrinking charm. She decided she could wait until later to unpack. She stepped into the adjoined bathroom to splash some water on her face and brush her hair.

Once she had freshened up somewhat, she walked back downstairs, choosing to ignore the fact that she was still dressed in the jeans and t-shirt that had become the unofficial uniform at her office.

"It's good to have you back with us, Ellie," greeted Tonks, walking up to her. She looked her usual, with her bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes.

The name shot another pain to her stomach. She winced and said, "Actually, it's Eleanor now." She gave Tonks a weak smile. "It's nice to see you too." She chose to ignore, also, the fact that she was leaving yet another fiancé.

Another? Where had that come from? She glanced down at the ring on her finger and the memory flashed through her mind.

Her eyes filled up with tears again, which she noted had been happening a lot lately. She twisted the ring around her finger, a sort of nervous habit she had developed.

Tonks noticed this, and smiled at her knowingly. "Hey, I want you to meet someone, okay? Again, rather." Eleanor raised her eyebrow in confusion, but allowed Tonks to lead her away.

They stopped in front of the same man that Eleanor had locked eyes with before.

"Eleanor Tate," Tonks was saying, "I want you to meet an old friend. Eleanor, meet Remus Lupin."


End file.
